A Dog's Day
by P.A.R
Summary: Sirius makes a bet with Remus that he can get Arabella to do something for him.


LISTEN UP!

THIS is a dedicated posting. That means no thank yous or Q&A's included. (Those will be in the last chapter of Fever.) 

This is just a dedication. Who to, you might asked? (And well you should.)

This story is going out to two of my favorite reviewers who are celebrating or are about to celebrate special days.

DUMBLEDORE'S TRUE LOVE (December 30th) and JULIANA BLACK (December 31st)! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you both have absolutely wonderful days! You both deserve it!

ENJOY!

A/N: Necessity dictates this author's note.

For arguments sake, lets consider a simple premise about Remus Lupin. The Marauders, in order to keep Lupin company during his full moon transformations, became Animagus, right? Well, why does everyone assume that Lupin never became an Animagus along with his friends? I mean, wouldn't it stand to reason, folks, that surely, with all the possibilities being Animagus' opened up to them, the four wouldn't have restricted such a talent to simply keeping Lupin company once a month? And in order to join in with his friends, Lupin would have to become an Animagus as well. Do you see where I'm going with this? So for arguments sake, if not that of the story, embrace for the next few pages, the concept that Lupin is also an Animagus and can transform into an animal at will. What sort of animal, you ask? What do you think?

Also, for those of you needing a time line, place this somewhere during Family Life, due to the fact solely that it borrows concepts already in place at the time. Also, in this place in time, Sirius has not yet asked Arabella to marry him. Past that, don't worry about it. 

There's only one new character, and she's pretty self-explanatory. 

A DOG'S DAY

Sirius Black was utterly enjoying the feeling of the warmth of the sun washing over him as he walked along the tree line dirt road. Still a wanted man, he was free under the watch of a special branch of the Ministry of Magic with certain 'restrictions' attached. Too many to make Sirius happy. But it beat out a cell at Azkaban any day. So he took their offer and made the best of it. And the best of it included being able to act as the full time protector and guardian to his godson, Harry. 

Added bonuses were that it allowed him to live in a cozy cottage rather than a cell, and that his house-mate included the very attractive young Auror, Arabella Figg, who also happened to be Harry's godmother. 

Another added bonus was reflected in how he was spending the day. Although still a wanted man, the Ministry wizards had concocted a spell that hid his appearance for the most part from the outside world. Anyone looking at him would see someone completely unrelated in appearance to the fugitive Black. Only those who knew him would see him as he actually was when looking at him.

One such person was walking silently at his side. Sirius' long time friend and fellow marauder from their school days, Remus Lupin.

For Sirius, the ability to spend time with Lupin that didn't involve them being up to their asses in Voldemort and his Deatheaters was a definite bonus. Spending just a few carefree hours with his friend allowed him for those few hours to relax and remember that life hadn't always been what it was for him now. That there was a possibility of the darkness, that seemed constantly to overshadow them, ending one day.

But the day wasn't completely carefree. The lack of such was what had driven Sirius from Arabella's cozy cottage early that morning with a very grumpy, half-asleep Lupin at his side, insisting they go exploring in the village for the day. 

Arabella's Aunt Rose was coming for a visit.

Sirius positively loathed Aunt Rose, a feeling that was equally returned in full measure. Aunt Rose had never missed a chance to caution her niece against associating with the likes of Sirius Black during their school days. And, although along with her niece, she supported Sirius' innocence, she always suggested (half seriously) that Arabella could do 'much better'.

And so Sirius had decided absence was the better part of valor and had disappeared for the day with Lupin.

"Well, at least Harry managed to escape meeting Rose." Sirius said as they continued down the road.

Harry had gone off to visit Ron for a few days. Although enjoying the time he was getting to spend with his godparents, he confessed one day that he missed his friends. And so Arabella had arranged with Dumbledore and the Wesley's for Harry to visit for a few days. 

"Rose isn't so bad." Lupin commented. "I've always found her quite pleasant."

"Only because she likes you." Sirius growled at him. "I'm the one on 'the ten least wanted for an in-law' list."

"Well, maybe if you had been a bit more respectable...like some of us."

"Respectable?" Sirius cried. "Your name veritably shuns the word, Remus Lupin. As any honorable Marauder's name would." Sirius knew well enough he could also mention that he doubted Rose would like Lupin as much if she knew he was a werewolf, but knowing Moony's feelings on the matter, held back. Lupin had to deal with enough prejudice due to his condition without being reminded of it. Even as a joke. "Rose Figg simply decided in her tiny little mind that she didn't like me and that was that."

Lupin glanced at his watch. "Well, I'm sure Rose has left by now."

"Take me weeks of freshening charms to get the stench of her 'three knuts for a gallon' perfume out of the house." Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, if you would ever take a few minutes to get to know her, you would find that Rose is a very respectable, very refined woman."

Sirius made a sound deep in his throat and kept walking.

Lupin shook his head. "Arabella is very fond of her aunt, you know."

"So?"

"So if you're ever going to get anywhere with the very attractive, younger, Ms. Figg, you'd best start being nicer to the older Ms. Figg."

"I have gotten plenty far with Arabella without having to kiss any part of her stuffy old aunt's anatomy."

Lupin made a sudden noise that sounded very much like a laugh that someone was trying to cover with a cough.

Sirius turned to him. 'What?"

"Plenty far." Lupin laughed softly. "You couldn't get 'plenty far' with her if I gave you a car to drive there in."

"Really!" Sirius replied indignantly. "I'll have you know just how far that relationship has gotten, Moony!"

Lupin quickly held his hands up. "Please! I have no wish to hear about your sorted love life!"

Sirius scowled at him. "I had no intention of anything of the sort." He stated. "So don't get your hopes up. I simply meant that Arabella and I have a very...comfortable relationship. One that surpasses a mere physical level."

"Still not giving in, is she?" Lupin stated flatly.

Sirius scowled at Moony again. "It's a small wonder you're still single, Moony."

"Fine. Then explain it to me. This... nearly spiritually pure relationship you have with Arabella."

"The woman is devoted to me, Remus. There's nothing she wouldn't do for me."

"The woman is devoted to Harry," Lupin corrected. "And there's little she would do for you. Not above and beyond things you would do for anyone you lived with"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Bet I can get her to give me a bath."

Lupin turned suddenly to his friend. "What?"

"Come on. It's a bet. You said there's nothing Arabella would do for me above and beyond the basics of someone you live with. I say I can get her to give me a bath. You in?"

Lupin laughed. "You're insane. The woman will never go for that."

"Chicken." Sirius drew the word out.

"All right." Lupin agreed. "What's the prize?"

"For me, if I win, a bath administered by a very attractive woman. For you..." Sirius thought for a moment.

"You have to invite Rose to come stay at the house for a week." Lupin put in quickly. "And you have to stay. No sneaking out."

Sirius considered the offer, then stuck out his hand. "All right. Agreed."

The two men shook hands.

"So, how are you going to get Arabella to give you a bath?" Lupin asked as they resumed their walk. "And prove to me she did it? I have no desire, mind you, to see you naked in a tub of water."

"Arabella will back me up as to the proof." Sirius replied. "The 'how' of it I haven't come up with yet. Give me some time."

"Preferably before we all die of old age." Lupin stated.

Just then a slight rumble echoed from over head. As Sirius turned his eyes to the gathering clouds overhead, a small trace of a smile came to his lips.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to wait that long." He said.

Within a few minutes the two found themselves in a drenching downpour. Lupin tried to hurry Sirius along to find shelter, but Sirius showed no interest in getting out of the rain. In fact, as the rain let up, he was seemingly taking his time as they walked down the road, scanning the area about them.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked, wiping the water out of his eyes. "We could have made a run for it to the house and arrived only half soaked if you would have gotten a move-on."

"I'm looking for something." Sirius replied, still glancing about the area around them.

"For what?"

But Sirius ignored him as a wide grin suddenly came to his face. "Ah ha!" He cried out triumphantly. "Just what I need."

Before Lupin could figure out what he was so pleased about, Sirius transformed into his persona of a large black dog and took off through a clump of bushes.

"Sirius!" Lupin called out, hurrying after him into the bushes. "What are you doing?"

As Lupin pushed the undergrowth aside, he found Sirius, still as Padfoot, happily rolling about in a large, muddy pool of water left behind by the rain. After several minutes the dog stood up and turned to face Lupin. It's whole body was coated in some degree of mud. As if to make sure, the dog jumped about several times in the puddle, then turned back to Lupin with a decent imitation of a smile on its face.

"That's not fair." Lupin protested. "You said she was going to give you a bath, not Padfoot."

The dog turned and ambled out of the bushes back to the road, dripping mud the whole way.

"This isn't fair, Sirius!" Lupin called after the dog as it started down the road. "Do you hear?"

Sirius simply wagged his tail in the air and continued on home.

Back at the house, Rose was just saying goodbye to her niece as Arabella opened the front door.

The sight that greeted them was the last thing they expected.

Standing on the front steps was a very wet, very unhappy looking Remus Lupin. Sitting next to him was a very dirty, but extremely happy looking black dog.

"What in the...!" Arabella began, her voice rising with each word.

Lupin quickly held up a hand. "Arabella, I can explain!"

"What in Merlin's Beard have you gotten into!" She cried, her voice hoarse with shock.

The dog happily thumped its tail on the steps.

Arabella turned a hard stare on Lupin. "What in the name of heaven were you two thinking?" She stated. "Honestly, do you not have enough sense to come in out of the rain?"

"It wasn't my idea." Lupin defended. "It was his." He quickly pointed to the black dog.

"And what feeble idea did he have to come home looking like a big black, walking mud puddle?"

"Free bath." Lupin replied sheepishly.

"A what?" Arabella asked slowly.

The black dog began to bark furiously at Lupin.

"Nothing in the rules said I couldn't answer questions put to me." Lupin yelled back at the dog.

"So," Arabella replied smoothly, a smile playing across her face. "He wants a bath, does he?"

Lupin hated the look of that smile. He watched nervously as Arabella disappeared back inside with Aunt Rose, only to reappear a few minutes later alone. In her hands she carried a bottle of soap and a large sponge, which she thrust into Lupin's hands. 

"Enjoy." She stated, stepping back into the house.

"Arabella!" Lupin protested, stopping her before she slammed the door shut. "You can't blame me for this. It was his idea. I'm not his keeper."

"Well, now you're his bather. Tub's out back. Have fun." Arabella replied shortly, slamming the door on him.

Lupin turned back around, staring down at the large black dog, whose ears were laying flat against his head now and who was looking about as unhappy as a dog could look.

Lupin shook his head and started for the back of the house. "Well," He stated forlornly, "let's go."

"Have you lost your mind?" Sirius stated sharply as he transferred back into a man. Every inch of him was covered in as much mud as Padfoot had been. "You're not giving me a bath."

"Well, Arabella isn't going to let you into the house like that." Lupin replied, indicating the mud Sirius was covered in. "You might as well let me at least hose you down."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "Nothin' doin'." He stated defiantly.

"Sirius," Lupin said calmly, "let's not make this a battle of wills."

"Let's."

Lupin sighed quietly, then turned around and headed back to Sirius, who quickly took several steps back.

Lupin stopped.

"Be a good boy, Sirius." He coaxed. "Come around back."

"Nothin' doin'." Sirius repeated.

"You'll never get back in the house."

"I can hose myself off."

"You can't hose off your own back. Now come on."

"Nothin' doin'."

"And what makes you honestly think you'll win this?"

Sirius thought for a moment. Then a smile of inspiration came to his face. "I can out run you." He stated suddenly, then took off in the opposite direction.

Lupin shook his head again and took off after his friend. Sirius could make the easiest tasks day long events.

Lupin round the corner of the house to find himself suspiciously close to catching up to Sirius. That didn't make sense. Sirius had had a good head-start. 

Well, maybe the mud caked to his robes was slowing him down, Lupin was convincing himself when the man in front of him suddenly disappeared, his place taken by the form of the large black dog.

"That isn't fair!" Lupin called.

But Sirius ignored him and ran on towards the woods behind the house.

If Lupin had had his mind on what Sirius was up to rather than simply on the chase, he would likely have been a lot more suspicious of the fact that Sirius didn't seem to be exactly trying to out run him. In fact, if anything, Sirius paused once or twice to take the time to turn around and make sure Lupin was still with him.

As the chase went on several minutes later, Lupin found himself nearly within an arm's reach of Sirius when the dog suddenly took a leap over a large, fallen tree trunk.

"Got you!" Lupin cried as he leapt head first over the fallen trunk, sure he was going to land on top of Sirius.

Instead he found himself headed face first into a mud puddle.

Sirius had taken the opportunity to redirect his own landing so he fell short of the puddle and crouch down as compact as he could as he landed so that Lupin went flying over him.

Sirius quickly pulled himself up on his four feet and began making a sound that was half between a bark and a laugh as he faced the mud puddle, waiting for Lupin to re-emerge. 

But the first thing out of the mud puddle wasn't Remus Lupin.

It was a growl. Low and threatening. Followed by a large, mud-caked form that lifted itself out of the water.

The black dog could now hardly stand up. It's barks increased in volume as it caught sight of the large, mud-caked wolf standing in the middle of the puddle. But the barks were quickly replaced by sounds of laughter as Sirius transformed back into a man, rolling on the ground as he pointed at the wolf.

"You should see yourself!" Sirius stated, tears rolling down his face. "The great dignified wolf." Sirius fell onto his back, now laughing hysterically.

Caught up in his own view of the amusement of the situation, Sirius too late recognized the feel of a pair of jaws snapping shut on the back of his own mud-caked robe. Nor did he have any time to try and stop the wolf as it dragged him with it back to the middle of the mud puddle, were it unceremoniously dropped him.

Sirius pulled himself up to a sitting position, now finding himself face to muzzle with the wolf, who, though sitting in a puddle of mud, was looking very satisfied. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and gave the wolf a disgusted look.

"I'll have you know this doesn't bother me at all." He stated in a less than impressed tone. "I was already covered in mud."

The wolf suddenly lifted a mud covered paw and slapped it right in Sirius' face.

Sirius pulled back quickly, wiping the mud off of his face.

Again the wolf looked very satisfied.

"Think it was funny?" Sirius asked.

The wolf gave a short bark, then sat back panting.

Sirius reached down and lobbed a handful of mud in the wolf's face.

Suddenly the wolf wasn't looking so satisfied anymore.

"Ha! That'll teach you!"

The wolf growled.

"Right! Like I'm afraid of you!"

The wolf bared its teeth.

"Sod off."

The wolf clamped its jaws down on a mouth full of hair and yanked.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!"

The fight continued some ten more minutes until Sirius finally cried uncle, stating it was only out of concern for his hair, which Lupin grabbed and yanked every chance he got.

Exhausted and dirty, the two now sat in the middle of the puddle, looking things over.

Finally Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "We are in sooo much trouble." He stated desolately.

The wolf sat opposite him. His expression conveying that he agreed with Sirius' assessment of the situation.

"Well," Sirius pulled himself to his feet and trudged to the edge of the puddle, "might as well go face it like men." He stated, then turned back to the wolf. "Or whatever." He amended.

The wolf whined and backed up in the puddle, its tail tucked tightly between its legs.

"No way!" Sirius snapped. "I'm not facing her alone. Get your mangy hide out of there and let's go."

The wolf lowered its head and slouched its way to dry ground, its tail still tucked between its back legs.

Several minutes later Arabella was answering a well tempered knock at the back door. She opened it to what was becoming a very familiar sight, this time reversed. Now it was Sirius standing before her. A very large, very muddy wolf sitting next to him, looking very timid.

"Hello, 'Bella." Sirius stated, trying his best to be as charming as he could.

Arabella stood with her mouth open, unable to say anything for a moment. When she did find her voice, Sirius found the conversation somewhat difficult to follow, even with all the gesturing Arabella was doing.

"What...how...can't you even...just...I...you...a simple...was it really..." Arabella finally gave up in an exasperated hissing of breath from between clenched teeth.

Sirius was about to launch into what he was sure was going to be a very decent explanation when Arabella's Aunt Rose stepped into the doorway next to her niece. Her smile grew into an evil grin as she surveyed the sight at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my, my." She said slowly, looking the two over.

Sirius gave her a forced smile. "Hello, Rose."

Rose Figg crossed her arms in front of her as she stared down at her niece's one-time boyfriend. "We have gotten ourselves into a mess, haven't we?" Rose asked. "And as usual, Sirius, you come running to someone else to get you out of it."

"Now see here, Rose..."

"Well," Rose cut Sirius off quickly, "fortunately for you, I'm here."

The wolf suddenly back up several feet, whining. Lupin clearly remembered some of Rose's methods of sorting them out when they got into trouble as boys.

"You big baby!" Sirius snapped at the wolf. "You're a grown...wolf. It isn't like she's going to hurt you."

Rose's grin spread. "Well," she stated, pulling out her wand, "not much."

A sudden flash of light shot out of the tip of Rose's wand and struck Sirius, enveloping him in the light. With a sharp cry he collapsed to the ground on all fours. A deep, guttural groan later, his form dissolved and in his place stood Padfoot. The only difference between this transformation and one Sirius had done on his own was that Padfoot was now wearing a large black collar.

The wolf took one quick look at his friend, then quickly began to dance backwards, backing away from the steps as fast as he could, but unwilling to turn his back to his adversary.

"Oh no you don't." Rose stated. A second light shot out of her wand, hitting the wolf and wrapping itself about its neck. When the light faded, the wolf was wear a large white collar snuggly about its neck.

Arabella turned quickly to her aunt.

"You didn't hurt them?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Heavens no, dear." Aunt Rose assured her, turning her attention back to the two at the base of the stairs. "But as long as their wearing those collars, they can't transformed either."

The black dog sat at the bottom of the stairs, an intense look of concentration on its face, apparently testing Rose's pronouncement. But finally it gave up and turned a worried stare to the two women at the top of the stairs. The wolf sat a few feet behind it, looking very cowed.

"Now, my dear," Rose turned back to Arabella, "it seems to me you have two very unruly animals in need of a bath."

"Well, they're not getting it from me." Arabella stated firmly.

Rose laughed softly. "Oh no, my dear." She replied. "This is what they made pet groomers for."

"Groomers?"

Two pairs of ears shot straight up in the air. The black dog got quickly to its feet. The wolf began its backward dance again.

"I'll take the wolf." Rose offered. "You get the dog."

A few seconds later Padfoot and Moony found themselves being dragged back to the house by their collars.

"But where are we going to take them?" Arabella asked.

Rose smiled down at the wolf, who cowered under her gaze. "It just so happens I know a wonderful dog groomer in the town. They're very good. And they do regular animals as well as magical ones. Very well-rounded establishment. And that incident with the clippers and Ms. Morrison's German Shepard was purely an accident."

The dog yanked hard on its collar. The wolf just whined.

At the groomers, Moony sat close to the door, returning the strange stares he was getting from other customers. Padfoot stood with his paws on the front counter, listening in on the conversation Rose was having with the young girl behind the counter.

"Now," Rose was explaining, "as you can see, they're both in need of a good cleaning. And we want every inch of them scrubbed. Right down to the hide if necessary."

Padfoot abandon his place at the counter and made for the door. But Arabella quickly reached out and grabbed his collar, giving it a good yank.

"And when you're done," Rose continued, "I think they could both benefit from a good, proper trimming."

"Ohhh..." the girl asked apprehensively, "are you sure, Ms. Figg? I mean, after what happened with Ms. Morrison's German Shepard, I haven't quite felt I should do any more trimming."

"Now dear," Rose consoled the girl, "that little accident with Ms. Morrison's German Shepherd and the clippers...well, she says they just changed his name to Claudette and told the neighbors they decided to get a female dog instead."

Padfoot was practically strangling himself now trying to get to the door.

Arabella let him go on for a few more moments before she turned to her aunt.

"Actually," she told Rose, "I'm rather fond of his hair. I think we should just go with the wash for them both."

Rose considered the request, then shrugged slightly and turned back to the girl behind the counter.

"All right. Just a wash then. But make it something nice. I think a strawberry shampoo should do, don't you dear?" Rose asked Arabella.

Arabella turned to the dog struggling against her hold on its collar. "What do you think, Snuffles?" She asked him. "A nice strawberry wash?"

The dog whined and backed itself into the same corner the wolf was now occupying.

"Strawberry it is." Rose told the girl.

An hour later Arabella and Rose left the grooming shop, Padfoot and Moony now following docilely behind them.

The two looked positively radiant aside from the sour looks on their faces. Arabella and Rose couldn't stop complimenting them on how wonderful their coats looked, much less how much better they smelled.

"I might just be tempted to let you up on the furniture now." Arabella stated to the large black dog.

"Now Arabella," Rose offered, "don't be too hasty. See how long he can keep himself clean."

"Well, most of the puddles are dry now. That should help some."

Once they reached the house, Sirius bolted inside. Moony followed behind Arabella, with Rose bringing up the rear. Inside the two Animagus' sat side by side, facing the two women and looking very expectant.

"What?" Rose asked.

The large black dog gave an angry bark, then shook his neck irritably.

"Not if you maintain that attitude." Rose replied. "It can stay on until Christmas for all I care."

Arabella was leaning over Moony, working with his collar as she cooed softly to him. "Well, now, who's been a good little wolf?" She smiled. "And good little wolves don't have to wear collars."

As soon as Arabella peeled the collar off his neck, Moony transformed back into a man. The collar itself quickly disappeared in Arabella's hand. 

It was amazing that, after all he had been through, Lupin still managed to look utterly dignified about the whole matter. But he did give Rose a piercing stare.

"You brought it on yourself." She defended. "Playing games with that flea infested friend of yours."

Padfoot barked loudly.

"Well," Rose gave him a condescending smile. "Not anymore, are you?"

It was Arabella's turn. She came forward and poked a finger at Lupin's chest. "And then the two of you come back here and expect that I'm going to bathe you!"

"I wasn't the one looking for a bath." Lupin replied, trying to keep the mild, conservative tone in his voice. "I got dragged into this."

The dog barked again.

Arabella turned back to him. "No. You can stay that way for a while. Teach you a lesson about playing your games with me."

The dog whined, then turned and trotted upstairs.

"Well, it's been a long day." Rose commented. Coming forward, she kissed her niece on the cheek. "I'll just be on my way then, Arabella."

"You should be getting an invitation from Sirius soon, Rose." Lupin mentioned before she disappaarated.

"An invitation?" Rose questioned. "For what?"

"To come and stay for a week."

Rose looked skeptical. "And why would Sirius Black invite me to stay for a week?"

"Because he lost the bet." Lupin answered, unable to hide his smile.

"Bet?"

"Yes. The bet was that he could get Arabella to give him a bath. Well, he lost. And the bet stated if he did loose, he had to invite you to stay for a week."

Rose smile mischievously, then turned to Arabella. "You tell Sirius I'm free the whole month of August. And I would love to come and see Harry before he goes back to school since I missed him this time." And with that she disapparated.

"I hope your not too mad at us." Arabella said as she turned back to Lupin. "But you two deserved that."

Lupin held up a hand. "'All's fair', Arabella. We played, and we lost. Not the first time we've been outwitted. And knowing your Aunt Rose, it won't be the last."

Arabella kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good sport, Remus."

"Well, I may be. But I know someone else who isn't likely to be."

Arabella sighed as she glanced up the stairs. "Well, he can just stay collared until he's ready to apologize."

Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment. "You might want to reconsider that, Arabella. I'm not sure how long dogs live."

"And he'll stay one until he apologizes." Arabella repeated. "Honestly. This is one of his worst antics yet, Remus. Trying to trick me into giving him a bath. It's childish."

Lupin shrugged. "It was Sirius."

Later that night, after Lupin had returned home, Arabella lay in her bed reading when a light scratching came from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Sirius." Arabella called out.

The scratching went on, now accompanied by a soft whining.

"I said 'no'." Arabella called back. "Go sleep on the sofa."

The scratching stopped, but the whining quickly turned into a low, wailing howl, which steadily increased in volume.

Arabella sighed to herself, knowing she would never get to sleep as long as that noise was going on. And Sirius could keep something like this up all night most likely.

As soon as Arabella opened the door the howling stopped. Padfoot sat on the other side of the door, thumping his tail on the carpet.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Arabella asked. "You haven't been forgiven. I just want to get some sleep."

Padfoot immediately stopped thumping his tail and looked up at her past a very sad looking pair of eyes.

"That doesn't work either." she stated, turning and heading back to her bed.

Padfoot quickly followed behind her and sat patiently on the floor next to the bed as Arabella climbed in.

Sitting up against her pillows, she turned to the dog, the sighed quietly and moved over a little.

"All right. Up you go."

Padfoot immediately leapt up onto the bed.

"And go to sleep." Arabella warned. "I'm not in the mood for any more of your antics today,"

The dog slowly laid itself down as close to the end of the bed as he could, then lifted his head to look at Arabella.

"Good dog." She replied.

Padfoot laid his head back down and watched her for a few minutes as she read. 

Finally noticing the stare, Arabella laid the book down in her lap.

"What do you want now?" She ask irritably.

The dog turned itself about and slowly inched a few feet up the bed spread. Arabella eyed him suspiciously, but the dog stopped a few feet from her.

Sensing no retribution for his attempts, Padfoot moved a few inches closer. Still Arabella didn't move. 

A few inches more. 

A few inches more. 

A few inches more.

Finally he was laying with his head on her stomach. The dog gave a soft whine and looked up at her with as repentant a look as it could manage.

Arabella sighed to herself, the reached out and scratched his head.

"All right. I guess that's as good as an apology gets from a dog." She said, working the collar free with her fingers. As soon as it slipped free of the furry neck, it vanished.

A sudden flash of light erupted as Rose's spell was broken and in the dog's place Sirius now lay stretched out over the bed, his head still resting on Arabella's stomach.

Feeling he had suffered enough, Arabella reached out and scratched him at the base of his neck.

Sirius gave a contented sigh and curled up tighter against her as he wrapped his arms about her. But a firm hand grabbed him under the chin and turned him to her.

"You ever try that again, and you'll stay a dog." Arabella warned.

Sirius lifted himself up and pulled his body up further in the bed until he was able to nuzzle into her neck.

"Never again, 'Bella." He whispered in her ear. "And I apologize for trying to trick you."

Arabella pulled his face back and stared hard at him. Deep in his eyes she could still see the reason she fell in love with him. No matter what, there was still that spark of mischievous delight, likely already planning his next prank. Finally she let go of her hold. "All right. That sounded sincere enough."

Sirius settled back over her, contentedly letting her wrap her arms about him as she laid her head over his.

"You smell like a strawberry patch." She giggled.

"Well at least you didn't let them trim me."

Arabella laughed softly again. "Well, I wasn't sure if Aunt Rose was serious or not about the incident with the clippers. And if she wasn't...well, it wouldn't have been like a bad haircut. I mean, some things don't just grow back if you cut them wrong."

Sirius cringed at the thought.

"And I would hate to loose your hair." She added, running her finger playfully through his long black hair.

Sirius pulled back up and held himself above her. "Well, everything worked out for the best, no? I got clean, nothing got cut off, and," He added with a smile, "we still have one child-free night to ourselves."

Arabella smiled up at him, then reached over and shut off the light as Sirius leaned down to kiss her.

For several minutes the only sounds in the darkness were soft muffled whispers. But suddenly a shriek cut through the night.

"What do you mean Aunt Rose is coming for a week!?" 


End file.
